Skeletons
by Cateye78239
Summary: SG1, has always been a closeknit family, but one of their family members has a secert identity that is about to exposed.


Jack O'Neil was bored. More than bored he was falling asleep at his desk. He wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep off the day, but being the 'man'. He couldn't play hooky, and besides his former Teammates SG-1 that now only consists of Lt. Colonel Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and the Jaffa...Teal'c, would hunt him down to his lonely and cold bed. For the front line of Earth, The SGC had been suspiciously quiet. No gouald attacks, No virus, or man eating plants. Today in the SGC the only thing that residents should be afraid of was the meat loaf the commissary was cooking, that Jack, who himself learned the hard way to never consume.

He looked on to his hard oak desk, eyes sweeping mementos of his twenty five year old Airforce Career. Different metals that truthfully didn't mean shit to him. He didn't do the things he did for recognition, he did it because it had to be done, and there were lives in jeopardy. He looked at the pictures on his desk, the one of Charlie taken at his first hockey game, he could still hear his laughter. Smell his clothes as he ate hot dogs. He shook away the memories, he didn't want to go down that road. It was useless and you can't change the past. He looked at the picture of his teammates-who were like family-after the first annual SGC football game at Bailey's Park. Teal'c who was the dirtiest of the four. After he slid down a big pile of mud. Another one of just him, Cassie, and Sam. She was so little in that picture, even though she was thirteen at the time that picture was taken. Jack could scarcely believe that she just turned twenty one. All of sudden Jack felt every one of his fifty odd years. _Where do the years go? _Jack Mused to himself

The Klaxons suddenly was blaring. **"Unauthorized Off World Activation." **The peace that once reigned was once again disturbed by some form of trouble, which could be either pesky aliens, or a Stargate team in trouble. Either way it was time to divert the newest chaotic situation. And like a jackrabbit, Gen. Jack O'Neil was off to the embarkment room.

DWDWDWDW

"IDC?" inquired Jack as he entered the embarkement room. The slightly bald technician shook his head. "No sir." The Iris was closed, as procedure in this particular situation dictated. Jack stood silent his whole body was, the most of the base was. Alert. He stood there for what seemed for along time, awaiting an IDC or an attack on the base or Iris. It seemed a life time, before SG-1 showed up standing beside him. "Anything sir?" asked Carter. He shook his head. This was just weird. He felt a sense of foreboding And Daniel, who often spoke his mind told him so. Teal'c just had the customary eye brow up.

Then a beep came from the computer, everyone looked at the terminal.

"It's SG-1 IDC sir." Walter said in an astonished tone.

Now, SG-1 has had that experiences like this before. Some one who had they're Iris code. Everyone was looking expectantly to Jack, who just nodded his head and replied "Go ahead, Walter." The Gate Technician took his palm and had it scanned. And with that little direction of action the Iris opened-sounding like knives sharpening-to reveal a blue pool of water. It was steady for a second and then six figures came through. They wore weird black helmets like masks, wearing long leather jumpsuits, and boots. The only thing that distinguished one from the other was the piping on sleeves, legs, and collar

They stood still in a sorta V formation on the ramp. Standing perfectly still, while Jack and the rest of SG-1 ran into the gateroom. Jack looked over the strangely dressed people. He looked over each one, if the curves were any indication they're were three men and three women, but Jack knew that from all his experiences that to never judge a book by it's cover.

" I hate to be rude, but who in the hell are you people, and how in the hell did you get SG-1's Iris code!" asked Jack impatiently. The leather clad people stood still for a second, before the one with the red piping started to roll over in laughter. For a second the tightly formed formation broke, but after several moments when the laughter died down, it was once again held strong. _I know that laugh. _The person in the red piping stood slowly reached for the helmet covering it's face and unlatched on the sides. And as in slow motion the person who had chuckled so freely at the Commander and Chief of the SGC, was revealed to be...CASSANDRA FRASIER. A gasp came through the gateroom, and the above embankment room. Most people in the SGC knew her face from her being in here so many times because of her late adopted mother Dr. Janet Frasier, and Also the fact that her lovely face was very hard to forget.

"Cassie is that you?" asked the strained voice of Col. Carter. Cassandra winked at her, and smiled. "I could never get one over you, Sam."


End file.
